


Missing

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	Missing

Philip struggled to find his voice as Evan turned to go to a Trial.

He had wanted to call him back, to make him stay and let someone else go.

But he couldn't speak. He couldn't find it in him to reach out and grab him.

Inky black tears trailed down his face as he reached out too late.

Philip fell to his knees and sobbed, his entire body shaking.

Frustrated, tired, and just wanting to go  _home_ , the Wraith was desperate to leave the Nightmare.

He thought he had found a way, and he wanted the Trapper to join him.

But he wouldn't have any of it.

Philip understood why, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Unlike Evan, who was a willing and able Killer, Philip hated it.

Often times, he refused to do it.

Maybe this was his punishment.

For him to go home, he would have to abandon the man he loved.

But for him to stay for him, he would have to work.

He would have to kill.

It would devastate Philip either way.

His sobs sounded like high winds through the trees, and his cries sounded like rain on a metal roof.

He could only have one or the other.

Not both.

He had a choice to make...

Love or freedom.

Freedom or love.

Pain and suffering with someone to go back to...

Or a lonely life without a need to kill.

Philip hugged himself and cried harder than before.


End file.
